Planet Rimmer
Not to be confused with Rimmerworld. "To Rimmer, so full of gas..." - Dave Lister Planet Rimmer was the name given by Arnold Rimmer to a non-S3 planetoid in Deep Space. It was a nondescript, sandy moon orbiting a pale green ringed gas giant. History When the Jupiter Mining Corporation spaceship ''Red Dwarf'' passed by the planetoid, the boys from the Dwarf took a Starbug down to the surface to investigate. It did not have a breathable atmosphere, causing Dave Lister and Cat to wear space suits. Discovering record high levels of natural Helium-7 in the sand on the surface, the most rare and valuable commodity in the Universe, Rimmer decides to claim the planet as his own. Rimmer also named the star which the planetoid orbited as "Sunny Rim". After Rimmer places a flag in the ground and gives a short and fuddled speech (in which he claims to be in an unknown Galaxy at the edge of the Solar System), Kryten advises them that a solar storm is coming in, and that they should flee - even Rimmer's light bee has a chance of being wiped. Cat begs Rimmer to stay. Reluctantly, Rimmer leaves with the others, but not before picking up a few handfuls of the sand and placing it into a a jar. Rimmer notes that, if they ever get back to Earth in the 22nd century, the finder's fee will still make him richer than his wildest dreams. As Starbug leaves the surface of Planet Rimmer, the incoming solar storm is in fact revealed to be a Time Wave, which passes right through Starbug. Although Starbug is unaffected, almost immediately after they detect a nearby spaceship which the Time Wave has materialised into their space and time. Kryten uses the navicomp to hack into the other ship, discovering that it is SS Enconium from 24th century Earth and is fully crewed with humans. However, it appears to be on a direct collision course with Planet Rimmer, and is unresponsive to any attempt at communication with it. Rimmer is horrified that anything could happen to his planet, and Lister is excited at the prospect of meeting alive humans, and so the Dwarfers decide to dock with the ship and investigate. to be continued ("Timewave", Series XII) Gallery Screen-Shot-2017-10-21-at-20.39.03-1024x565.jpg PlanetRimmerDedication.jpg|Rimmer dedicating the planetoid... to himself Planet-Rimmer.jpg|"To Rimmer... so full of gas..." helium-7 Rimmer carrying 1.jpg|On the surface of Planet Rimmer, Rimmer holds handfuls of Helium-7-rich sand helium-7 Rimmer carrying 2.jpg|As the solar storm sweeps in (to the right), the Dwarfers return to Starbug Planet-Rimmer-Exit.jpg|''Starbug'' leaves Planet Rimmer SS-Enconium-2.jpg|After materialising in the Time Wave, SS Enconium on a collision course with Planet Rimmer SS-Enconium-3.jpg|''Starbug'' (to the right) races to intervene EnconiumApproach1.jpg|''SS Enconium'' gets nearer to Planet Rimmer... EnconiumApproach2.jpg|...and nearer... EnconiumDirect.jpg|''SS Enconium'' redirects course away from Planet Rimmer at the last minute (''Red Dwarf'' in the background) Trivia * In the Series XII final episode "Skipper", Rimmer uses a Quantum Skipper to explore different dimensions. He eventually discovers a dimension where Red Dwarf never left Earth's Solar System, and the Cadmium II radiation leak never occurred since Lister noted the faulty drive plate in time. Lister was subsequently made captain yet refused a pay off, instead opting for shares in the Jupiter Mining Corporation. Soon after, a moon with massive deposits of Helium-7 was discovered in Deep Space by the JMC, making Lister a fortune through his shares. Although not confirmed, it is possible and even likely that the moon was the same as Planet Rimmer. * The Planet Rimmer scene marks the first occasion in twelve series that the Dwarfers have actually considered undertaking any mining activities; ironic given that they are aboard a mining vessel. Behind the Scenes * The "Planet Rimmer" scenes were shot in the studio and completed with green-screen, although tons of real sand was used. After every take, studio hands swept the sand to rub out footprints, a process which was very time consuming. Extensive reshoots meant Craig Charles nearly fainted from the heat in his space suit and under the hot studio lights."The 28 Years Later Affair", Series XII DVD making-of documentary References Category:Series XII Category:Planetary Bodies Category:Places